Voto de Silencio
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: Su nombre es Leder, proviene de la palabra Líder. Él decidió hacer un voto de silencio, guardando celosamente todo lo que ha visto. Sin embargo, el Rey cerdo hará todo lo posible para romperlo. ¿Reviews?


Ok, ya tenia tiempo con la idea, pero no sabía como demonios plasmarla, hasta que esto salió naturalmente y la verdad es que me gustó. Siempre me pregunté si Leder alguna vez habia visto al Rey P., fue uno de mis enigmas en el juego, ya ven que lo raptan y bla bla. ¡Justamente esto es lo que pasa! Pura mera teoría. Quise jugar un poco con la narración, al final me salió algo diferente.

Lean, y dejen Reviews, para saber que les parece, obviamente.

Ah si, casi olvido decir que hay muchas referencias a la novela 1984 de George Orwell (Dios, ya hasta estoy pensando hacer un crossover entre mother y 1984 YES) justamente, creo que en este fic Porky me recuerda un poco a O'Brien, CULPABLE! bla bla bla bla

~

MOTHER 3 es propiedad de MR. Shigesato Itoi, señor al que tanto admiro y admiraré por siempre. Trololol~

* * *

><p><em>Voto de silencio<em>

_**GiygaShade**  
><em>

El rey se presentó frente a él, alzó la mirada, furtivo. El gran hombre que apenas y cabía en la pequeña y descuidada habitación le dedicó una mirada de odio. Ese extraño Gordo con los ojos ocultos comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, su traje rojo a rayas negras parecía darle cierto aire de grandeza. Idiota, no, egocéntrico. Esa era la palabra para describirlo. Comenzó a hablar, su voz era un infierno. No, en realidad el rey P. era el infierno en persona.

—Primero que nada, permíteme presentarme. Yo soy el rey de estas islas, el único gobernante capas de mantener a esa bola de ovejas estúpidas en su lugar. ¡Sí! Está usted en presencia del rey Cerdo. Así que… ¿Por qué no comienza a contarme su historia? Digo, ya hice mucho por usted, fue el primero en pisar esta metrópoli y le di un piso lleno de… Ahem… comodidades… Sí, eso. ¡Ha! Ahora, hable, maldita sea.

»Oh no, su cara me destroza el corazón. Esa mirada pasiva que trata de asesinarme, puede que a comparación de usted, yo me vea muy pequeño, pues ya qué. Aberración tenía que ser, ¡Sí señor! Dígame, ¿Qué clase de enfermedad hace que un hombre tenga más de cuatro metros? ¿Eh? ¡No lo oigo! ¿Dónde están sus modales? Creí que usted era un líder tan capas como yo, pero veo que me equivoqué.

»En serio, ¿No quiere hablar? ¡Vamos! Alégrese de seguir vivo, de poder disfrutar de la _utopía_ que estoy creando. Pronto verá lo que puedo hacer por este triste, pequeño y miserable mundo. Así que vamos, dígame que fue lo que vio. ¡Y no intente mentirme! Sé muy bien que usted está implicado en el asunto de la nave blanca.

Silencio, la mirada tranquila de aquel hombre alto no se rompía, el rey pareció irritarse ante eso.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, entonces? ¿Ver como mueren uno a uno sus amigos, los que protegió por tanto tiempo? Sólo hable conmigo, cuénteme lo que sabe, y nadie saldrá herido. Así de fácil. De por sí, ¡Mírese! Está atado, y al movimiento más brusco, esas cuerdas hechas especialmente para aberraciones como usted, le destruirán las piernas. No queremos llenar este hermoso departamento con sangre y ligamentos ¿Verdad?

»Ya le dije, si me cuenta las cosas, entonces podré reconsiderar su libertad. No es difícil, más aparte, ya lo conozco desde hace tiempo. ¿Recuerda? Yo fui quién destruyo el antiguo mundo, con ayuda de estúpidos. Poco a poco comenzamos guerras inútiles cuyo único propósito era acabar con la gente; lavamos el cerebro de miles de personas ¡Y lo seguimos haciendo!; cortamos raciones e hicimos que se murieran de hambre; Sin embargo, me aburrí de eso con el tiempo y me dije ¿Por qué no acabarlos ya? Y ¿sabes? Hasta parece que la Naturaleza estaba de mi lado, fue devastador. Imagino que te acuerdas bien, porque estuviste ahí.

»Por cierto, este lugar apesta. ¿Qué no sabe que hay que limpiar cada determinado tiempo?

Otra vez silencio, ahora por varios minutos. El Rey Cerdo le dio otra vuelta a la pequeña habitación, comprobando el decrépito estado de las cosas, de vez en cuando volteaba hacia arriba, para ver si el hombre movía la boca. Cosa que no hizo. Emitió un chillido parecido al de un cerdo y continuó con su monólogo que parecía no tener fin.

—¡Estoy perdiendo mi paciencia!, en fin, con esto no ganaré nada, Yo no soy el que está a punto de morir. ¡Yo soy el maldito rey! ¿Entiendes? ¡El rey! Como hace veinte años, cuando me aburrí de ustedes y los destruí despiadadamente.

»Sin embargo, me enteré de que varios habían escapado en lo que llamaban una _Nave blanca_. Pude haberlos acabado de un momento a otro, pero soy tan benévolo que los dejé a su suerte, a que encontraran un lugar perfecto dónde rehacer su vida. Aunque, hay algo que no pude predecir y que me alegro de que hayan hecho. ¡Borrar sus memorias! ¡Sí! Una bola de idiotas traumados que decidieron sellar todos sus recuerdos en un inútil huevo.

»Comenzaron su nueva vida, prácticamente con amnesia. Si supieras cuánto me burlaba de ustedes. Empezaron prehistóricamente. Sin luz, tuberías, ¡Tecnología! Ah, ustedes eran tan felices que eso antojaba a una estúpida utopía. Dejémoslo así. Comencé a trazar mi plan, los volvería a hacer personas del primer mundo, materialistas, vamos. Cayeron en mi trampa de la noche a la mañana, bola de ilusos codependientes a mis cajas de amor y felicidad.

Por fin captaba la atención del hombre, ya que una única y cristalina lágrima bajaba lentamente por su mejilla. El rey sonrió y se acomodó su corbata, miró a aquel alto de reojo y prosiguió.

—Oh, no, no, no, no llore. Los líderes no deben llorar. Es un líder ¿No es así? Supe que su nombre viene de esa palabra, sólo cambiaste una estúpida letra. La _i_ por la _e_ y ¡Listo! Tenemos tu nombre, Leder. Hace tiempo, yo hice lo mismo, también cambié mi nombre, pero por el momento, eso no es importante.

»Obviamente no iba a saber todos los secretos de esta isla solo, ni por más que las moviera a mi antojo. Una ó un ó yo que sé Magyp-quien sabe qué vino solo ó sola ó ¡De nuevo no sé! Hacía mí, sin que yo conociera su existencia. Se entregó, y ahora es uno ó una de mis mejores soldados, el que me dice sobre la ubicación de las agujas.

»Sabes que son las agujas ¿verdad?

El rey lo miró fijamente, no hubo respuesta ni en su mirada. Impávido, como se había mostrado desde el principio, sólo que ahora con la mancha de la lágrima que minutos antes había corrido por su mejilla. Cambió el tono de voz, un poco más frustrado, el rey comenzaba a hartarse. Sonrió macabramente y continuó.

—Las agujas mantienen sellado al dragón oscuro, una bestia de poder ilimitado. ¡Ha! De seguro es otro de esos idiotas todopoderosos que tanto detesto. Entonces, cuando oí sobre ese ser casi fantástico, me dije: "¿Y si hago que trabaje para mi?" y después se me ocurrió algo todavía mejor, ¿Qué tal si acabo con todos los humanos que se opongan a mi? Tú serías el primero en perecer, de eso estoy seguro. En tus ojos se ve lo mucho que me odias.

»¡Habla!, sé que quieres hacerlo, maldecirme por todo lo que he hecho. Sé que piensas que mi nuevo mundo es una realidad distópica. Pues lamento decirle, Leder, que efectivamente, bienvenido a la distopía. _Su_ distopía. Llegará un momento en que las personas creerán en todo lo que yo les diga, si no es que ya lo hacen. Si les digo que dos mas dos es cinco, entonces dos más dos será cinco para ellos. ¿Entiende? ¡Ese es el sentido de todo!, y déjeme decirle que sé perfectamente en lo que está pensando, que todo esto es una locura. Sí, una locura venida de la mente de un genio que sabe que es irónicamente factible. ¡Yo! ¿Qué no entiende lo genial que soy?

»Dedícame unas palabras, dime cuánto me odias. Dime que quieres morir. Creo que ya no me importa que sepa todo lo que sucede, de aquí no podrás escapar jamás. Y sí, lo digo en serio, la faceta gentil del rey acaba de romperse. ¿Lo entiendes?

Chasqueó los dedos violentamente, con esa horrible mueca de felicidad en el rostro. Súbitamente aparecieron dos hombres con el uniforme de los Pigmask. Quienes, sin ni siquiera mirar a su rey a los ojos hicieron su trabajo, todo estaba fríamente calculado. Pusieron la maquinaria en marcha, que no era más que apretar las metálicas cuerdas que sostenían fuertemente las largas piernas de Leder. Él inmediatamente comenzó a sentir dolor, sin embargo, decidió mantenerse calmado. Al percatarse de ello, el rey ordenó apretarlas más.

—Yo no quería llegar a esto, Leder, pero no me dejas otra alternativa. Sé que llegará un momento en el que vas a gritar de dolor, no creo que tengas tanta resistencia a algo como eso. Quizá psicológico, pero físico no. Eso es todo. Te estás condenando tu mismo. Habla ya y dejaré que te desaten, podrás pasearte por toda New Pork si quieres, pero tendrás que pasar por mis aguas termales primero, hehe, ya sabes, para relajarte y que así puedas disfrutar más a fondo mi hermosa ciudad. ¿No te parece la idea?

»¿No sientes el dolor recorrer cada parte de cuerpo? Poco a poco las cuerdas van a moler tus huesos. Habla y termina con el dolor, yo sé que quieres eso. Evita este sufrimiento sin argumento.

El rey hizo un movimiento, a lo que los Pigmask dejaron de apretarlo. Leder y él se miraron a los ojos, por primera vez, y ahora su mirada decía algo. Pedía compasión de una manera sumisa y casi indirecta. Porky Minch seguía sonriendo, disfrutaba verlo así, por fin conseguía algo más que una lágrima.

—En tus ojos veo reflejados los de un hombre desgastado que ya no puede más, que le exige piedad a su torturador. Ya te dije como puedo dejarte ir, sólo tienes que cooperar. Dime al menos dónde está el huevo y te dejaré libre, es una maldita promesa.

Era completamente inútil, no servía de nada seguir, el rey aventó furibundo una pila de libros, lanzándolos a la cara de Leder. Se estaba divirtiendo bastante, aunque de la boca del hombre no saliera nada. Los dos Pigmask se quedaron impávidos ante eso, jamás habían visto esa rabia, que a momentos les parecía infantil. Leder sólo se limitó a mirar a otro lado, mientras Porky gritaba como esquizofrénico.

—¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Te estás causando tu propia muerte! ¡Aberración de Mierda! ¡Aberración! Sólo mírate, tan alto, tan callado, tan enfermo. ¿Cómo es posible que una abominación como tú exista? ¡Me das risa! ¡Me das asco! ¡Me das lástima! ¡Anda, muere! pero primero quiero que veas como perece la gente a la que alguna vez protegiste. ¡Entonces te arrepentirás de no hablar! ¡Mudo estúpido! Anda perdedor, dime de lo que me voy a morir, al menos. Insúltame, pero abre la maldita boca.

Siguió lanzando los libros, Leder ya no le miraba, comprendía que estaba tratando con alguien que más que parecer un hombre, era un niño pequeño y caprichoso. Porky reía histéricamente mientras seguía gritando cosas sin sentido.

—Ya que no piensas decirme nada, encontraré el huevo por mi cuenta, y con ello los recuerdos de la estúpida gente de esta isla. ¡Entonces jugaré con ellos! Con ese huevo podré saber sus miedos. ¿Puedes imaginar el futuro? ¡Es una bota pisoteando un rostro humano, perpetuamente!

»¡Estúpido! Date cuenta de que tú también eres mi juguete, aunque sin hablar no sirves de nada. Mejor dejo que te mueras aquí, poco a poco, tratando de moverte, sin agua, sin comida. ¡Ha! Es mejor que destrozarte las piernas rápidamente. Espero que mientras mueras, te arrepientas y creas en el Rey P. ¡Lo harás! Aberración, ya no tengo nada que hacer en este apestoso lugar. ¡Bienvenido a mi distopía, hombre sin voz!

Minutos después, Leder quedó sólo, pero aún con su dignidad en alto, estaba seguro de que pronto alguien lo haría saborear la libertad otra vez, un niño mucho más maduro que él. Ese día hablaría y no volvería a hacerlo jamás, ni aunque el rey más despiadado lo torturase.


End file.
